


Fake

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Work, Anal Sex, Boys in dresses, Daddy Kink, Escort Peter Parker, Light Bondage, M/M, Name-Calling, Pimp Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: “That’s not gonna streak, is it?” asked Tony roughly. “Don’t want you to look like you’re wearing makeup.”“What’s wrong with me wearing makeup?” challenged Peter, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. “Just as fake as the rest of me.”





	Fake

“You ready?”

Peter hadn’t even noticed Tony enter his hotel room, but he didn’t flinch, keeping the curling iron steady against his head.

“Nearly. Let me finish my hair and put some mascara on.”

Tony grunted but didn’t move, leaning against the wall and watching as Peter emptied half a can of hairspray over his artificial curls, fluffing through them until they gave a suitably innocent and dishevelled look, before applying a coat of super waterproof mascara to enhance his blowjob eyes.

“That’s not gonna streak, is it?” asked Tony roughly. “Don’t want you to look like you’re wearing makeup.”

“What’s wrong with me wearing makeup?” challenged Peter, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. “Just as fake as the rest of me.”

At Tony’s glare Peter sighed, replacing the mascara wand and setting the tube back in the drawer. “I could deepthroat for four straight hours and this shit wouldn’t smudge, don’t worry.”

There was a beat of silence, then two long strides and Tony was on the other side of the room, forcing Peter’s lips open in a harsh kiss, gripping the back of his neck firmly as he slid his tongue between soft lips.

“I have a customer waiting.” Peter breathed as they broke apart. “I need to go.”

“No more than what he paid for, Pete. A blowjob and one round with your ass. Tell him it’s extra if he wants to cum in you.”

“As if I’d be in that room a second longer than I needed to.” scoffed Peter, sliding his feet into the heeled pumps, smoothing the wrinkles in his bodycon dress. “Will you be here when I get back?”

Tony trailed his hands down the dip in Peter’s back, letting them linger over the swell of his ass as he nosed at his jawline. “Of course.”

“It’s bad form to sample your own product, Mr Stark.” Peter breathed, a moan sliding out at the sensation of the man’s answering chuckle against his throat. “I really need to go.”

“Your panic button’s on the underside of the bedside table.” Tony nodded, detaching himself from the younger boy. “Don’t think you’ll need it, he was nervous as hell when he booked.”

“He knows the rules?”

“Wouldn’t be surprised if he made flashcards.” Tony chuckled.

Peter offered a shining smile in return, before fluffing his hair a final time and spinning on his heel, slipping out of the door.

—————————————-

“I need you.” Peter commanded, slamming the door of his room behind him and toeing off his heels. “I didn’t cum.”

“Well good evening to you too, Peter.” Tony chuckled lowly, snapping his laptop closed and leaning back in the luxurious desk chair. “Do we have a satisfied customer?”

“Of course we have a fucking satisfied customer.” Peter growled. “He lasted about five seconds before he was coming in my ass.”

Peter stalked across the room until he was standing in the vee of Tony’s legs, grabbing the man’s hand and placing it on his crotch, the warmth seeping through his thin dress as Tony started unconsciously rubbing against the boy’s hardness.

“You’re hard.” Tony murmured. “You get off on sucking 60-year-old dick, baby boy?”

“That’s the Viagra talking, honey.” Peter snarked. “They tend to get offended when I can’t get it up for them.”

“Slutty boy like you, I’d be surprised if a stiff breeze couldn’t get you going.” Tony chuckled. “On the bed, now.”

Peter scrambled to obey, humiliation burning in his chest as his resovle completely disappeared in the presence of Tony’s gravelly voice and harsh, commanding tone. Immediately his hands went to the headboard, gripping the ornate wood, and Tony smiled with approval.

“Such a good boy for me, sweetheart.” he praised, easing himself off the chair and approaching the boy, loosening his tie as he went. “I’m gonna tie you up now, mm'kay?”

“Please.” Peter breathed, eyes glassy.

Tony wrapped the discarded tie around the boy’s wrists, trusyting him to keep them above his head, groaning at the pretty piece of jailbait spread out across the bed; flushed, panting, writhing, a rock hard cock obscenely dampening and tenting the thin material of the dress he wore.

“You look so pretty all tied up for me, just begging me to come and touch you.” Tony breathed, kneeling on the end of the bed. “Aren’t you a pretty little slut.”

“Always wanna be good for you, daddy, you know that.”

Tony pushed the material of Peter’s dress up past his hips, allowing his hard cock some release, springing up to slap his stomach, leaving a shiney trail of precome over the black material. Tony grabbed the boy’s dick firmly, giving it a few teasing strokes from root to tip, as Peter arched into the touch and let out a long, needy whine.

“Ass up.” Tony commanded, releasing Peter’s weeping dick. The boy heasitated, groaning in frustration, before Tony slapped his inner thigh firmly, growling. “Did that sound like a question, slut?”

“Sorry, daddy.” Peter gasped, before wriggling round onto his front, gently grinding against the soft sheets.

“You’ll come on my cock or not at all, sweetheart.” Tony commanded, stilling his movements with a firm hand on the boy’s back. “You need prep?”

“No, no, no, just get in me!” Peter begged, on the edge of tears, but Tony dipped his hand down to Peter’s hole, pushing two fingers in with no resistance.

“Still wet with another man’s come and you’re lying in my bed, begging me to fuck you.” Tony chuckled. “Slut.”

“Yeah I’m a slut, such a slut, _your_ slut, please get in me, fill your little slut up with your cock until I can’t breathe.”

Peter was babbling, unconsciously canting his hips back into Tony’s fingers, whining at the sound of the lube cap being opened.

“You ready?” Tony murmured pulling out in favour of lining his cock up with the boy’s swollen hole. “You gonna be good for me, baby?”

“Always good for you daddy, pl- _ah_!”

Tony bottomed out with one thrust, grunting as Peter tightened around him. He’d been hard since before the boy left the hotel room to go and get fucked by another man, and the relief of being inside the boy made him want to come before he’d even started.

“So good for daddy, baby.” Tony groaned, breathing heavily. “So tight and wet, it’s like fucking a girl, _shit_.”

“C'mon, make me cum, please daddy.” Peter whimpered. “I want it _hard_.”

Tony pulled out until only his head was inside that tight, twitching hole, before thrusting back in, deep enough to hit Peter’s prostate and pull a pained whine from the boy’s throat as he rutted against the mattress.

Soon enough, Peter was letting out pained _ah, ah, ah_ noises and Tony was reaching under him to grip his dick.

“Come for daddy baby, let me feel your little hole squeezing my cock.” Tony commanded, still stimulating Peter’s prostate as he rubbed his dick. “I feel you baby, there’s a good boy, come on.”

Peter came with a sob of relief, vision blurring slighly as Tony kept positioning into his ass, chasing his own release until he came with a grunt, burying himself in Peter’s heat.

The pair were silent for a second, breathing heavily, until Peter wriggled impatiently, prompting Tony to pull his softening dick out of the boy’s ass. Immediately Peter was up, freeing his hands from the tie and quickly cleaning himself off.

“Going so soon?” Tony drawled, watching as the boy slid his heels back on and wrapped a long coat around his dress. “Don’t want something to eat.”

“We don’t have a _thing_ here, Tony.” Peter sighed. “We have a mutually beneficial arrangement.”

“That can’t involve ordering room service?”

“I’m not your fucking sugar baby.” the boy hissed suddenly. “I live in a nice apartment and pay off my student loans because I fucking work for it, you just so happen to be the person who provides me with customers and makes sure I come. Nothing more.”

Tony rubbed his eyes, heart aching for the boy stood in front of him, full of so much righteous fury and so very alone in the world. What good is a grand and a half a week as an escort if you’ve got no one to share it with?

“You’re booked tomorrow night. The payment will be transferred by tomorrow morning.” Tony said eventually. “I’ll see you then. Goodnight, Peter.”


End file.
